Breaking Down Fences
by GryffinMiraur
Summary: Some OOCness and WAFF ahead R/A so if you don't like that, flee. Akane wants Ranma to teach her how to walk on the fence the way he does.


  
Disclaimer: I own no characters here except Akane's briefly mentioned penpal Lina. Everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and a great note of thanks to her for creating such wonderful characters for me to play with. 

I know Akane may seem a bit OOC here, but bear in mind, this is my interpretation of Akane. I think she thinks about things a lot more than people give her credit for. Also, other characters might seem OOC too but again, that's because this is my interpretation. Just let me know if you like, ok? No flames allowed. Also, there is some WAFF ahead and I am a big Ranma/Akane fan. Come on people. It's fate.   
~GryffinMiraur 

Breaking Down Fences 

  


I love November mornings. It's always a sharp cold that wakes me up better than the coffee Nabiki drinks every morning. She says it wakes her up and that teenagers never get enough sleep anyway. She read it somewhere. But there's also a nice hint of woodsmoke drifting through the air. So I jog every morning before school. Kasumi once joked that due to how I generally go to school my morning jog is totally unnecessary. Sometimes I think Kasumi knows a lot more than she lets on. It's always the quiet ones. Me, I'm not quiet. I never was. I scream first and ask questions later which is really stupid of me and I know it, but hey, I'm only 17. Give me a break. I can't believe I'm still alive after that fiasco last year. It's funny that it's only been a year since Ranma showed up on our doorstep.   
What's weird though is that now I can't imagine that there was ever a time when Ranma wasn't insulting me or when Uncle Saotome wasn't playing shogi with Dad. It's almost comforting somehow to have at least a little stability. Granted, being called an uncute tomboy every five seconds is a bit off putting, but if it didn't happen, my day wouldn't feel right. And it's rather reassuring because it means everything is all right. And then there are the times where we take matters into our own hands away from prying parents and siblings. And it's usually on these November days. Like today for example.   
I came back from jogging to see Ranma and Uncle Saotome sparring. They do it every morning. Ichiro-san who lives next door says that she sets her watch by the splash in our koi pond.   
And I was feeling just happy because it was November and I thought what the heck? So I sat down on the porch and watched them while I stretched. Or rather, I watched Ranma. I'm still trying to figure out exactly why I feel about him the way I do. It's not exactly the sweep-me-up on your white horse type love although he's done that more times than I can count. I've been a target for several kidnappings since Ranma came and since I cut my hair and I'm not sure which is the catalyst.   
I may think Ranma can be a jerk, but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't appreciate some of the same things the other girls appreciate. Like his eyes, for example. It's funny. He shows everything in his eyes. It's why he can't play cards worth a darn. You can tell he's got a good hand because his eyes light up. If he knew, of course, he'd instantly go off training so that wouldn't happen anymore. And I know if I took the time to look at him when he insults me instead of instantly malleting him into space, I might see what he really meant and frankly, that scares me. Like I said, I'm only 17. The other girls know this too and they don't look either because they're afraid too. Kasumi once smiled at me when I was particularly mad and said that actually, as far as she thought, Ranma was way too nice for his own good. And it's only now that I think I understand what she meant.   
Anyhow, so I was stretching. It wasn't a school day. That's the nicest November morning. I heard a splash and Uncle Saotome crawled out of the pond in panda form. I smiled. When Ranma spars with his father, I do root for Ranma. Maybe it's the younger generation or maybe it's because of something else. Or maybe it's because I prefer Uncle Saotome as a panda.   
I pulled my arms over my head when the sun disappeared for a second.   
"Yo, Akane! Learning anything?"   
I blinked. I hardly ever watch them and when I do, neither of them ever acknowledges me. But that was last year.   
I stood up. "I was thinking."   
Ranma looked at me with interest "About what?"   
Despite rumors to the contrary, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo are capable of having a decent conversation once in a while. Really, we are.   
I shrugged "I don't know. Everything. Nothing. The Meaning of Life. Ukyo claims it's 42. She says the real problem is finding the question."   
I studied Ranma for a bit. It always amazed me how he seemed to have utterly superhuman stamina. He'd just been fighting with his father for an hour and he wasn't even winded. I took a deep breath.   
"Will . . .will you teach me something?" I felt like making concessions that morning and I know I always say that I'm a martial artist too, but I also know that I'm not in the same league as Shampoo or Ukyo or even Kodachi. I try, but I'm just not there. And it's ironic considering as I'm supposed to take over the dojo someday. And Ranma, well, I'm capable of acknowledging that Ranma is pretty much the best there is, Jusenkyo curse notwithstanding. That's one thing that actually really drives me nuts. Ranma's a better martial artist AND when he's a girl, he's prettier than I am. I have an American penpal who told me one of her male friends looked better in her black cocktail dress than she did. I guess that's slightly more disturbing. Anyhow, Ranma hadn't been expecting me to ask him that. I NEVER do things like that. Usually, I'm supposed to consider any suggestion about my skill as an insult and here I was asking him.   
Here we are with the eyes again. Blue-gray eyes registered total and utter shock. Has she been eating her own cooking again?   
"Like what? I mean, there's lotsa stuff, but what d'ya want ta know?"   
I hadn't expected this. Usually, Ranma has some new technique he's been practicing to beat some random opponent. But there haven't been any random opponents recently. I thought about this. I thought about school and I thought about Ranma on the fence . . . hey, you have to start somewhere.   
I bit my lip "Well, you know how you always run to school on the fence . . ."   
Ranma brightened. "Sure. Come on."   
Kasumi appeared on the porch "Breakfast!"   
Ranma bolted into the house. My sisters always put things so well. Nabiki referred to Ranma as a black hole when it came to food, especially Kasumi's and then Kasumi said Ranma was simply a teenage boy and a very healthy one at that so of course he was a pig. Then she smiled sweetly and added that after all, Ranma was eating for two. Which sent Nabiki and I into hysterics. Yes, Kasumi said that. I think all of us forget sometimes that Kasumi really isn't that much older than we are.   
I sighed. The fence would wait, and I was a healthy teenage girl. And Kasumi's cooking . . .oooh! I dashed into the house too hoping I would get there before it was all gone.   
I slid into my usual seat next to Nabiki who was stretching, obviously having woken up a little before. I glanced across the table. Ranma and Uncle Saotome were already scrabbling over food. I shook my head and realized suddenly what it was I felt at seeing that sight. It was affection. I ate my own breakfast happily just enjoying being me, Akane for a moment. P-chan made an appearance from outside and I picked him up and put him on my lap. P-chan is a great pet. Very low-maintenance but very affectionate. I almost lost him to that crazy Azusa Shiratori, but I didn't. Ranma noticed P-chan and glared. Ranma hates P-chan. I can't figure out why. P-chan's a piglet for heaven's sake.   
I asked Nabiki once. She said "Oh, really, Akane, must you be so naive? I think Ranma would rather like being in P-chan's hooves especially at night. That will be ¥10"   
It took me a little to figure this one out, but after I did, I resolved never to ask Nabiki anything again. My sister the Queen of Depravity.   
"Akane, didja want to learn to walk on the fence or not?"   
"Whoa, Wild Horse, hold back a bit. Let the girl eat" said Nabiki. Ranma scowled. He hates when she does that.   
"No, it's ok. I'm finished. Let's go"   
"The fence? Oh my. Akane, be careful!" This from Kasumi. The overprotective sister.   
Ranma and I started out towards where he usually jumped up on the fence to go to school. I decided that I would look at Ranma if anything happened to see his expression and base my reaction on that. First up . . .   
No day would be complete without the Amazon invasion.   
"Nihao, Ranma!" GLOMP   
"Hi Shampoo. Can you get offa me now? I can't breathe"   
Shampoo looked hurt "Ranma no love Shampoo?"   
"Ranma love air!" gasped my poor fiance. Yes, I did use the correct adjective even if I am supposed to be pissed off Akane Tendo. The truth of the matter was, I wasn't pissed off. I'd looked at the expression on Ranma's face and read long-suffering. There was absolutely no indication that he might be enjoying this as I had so often thought.   
Shampoo let go and looked at me "Violent girl sick? Why she no hit husband?"   
I couldn't believe it. Just from looking at Ranma, I had a snappy comeback for Shampoo. That hardly ever happens. Yes!   
I gave her my best smile "Oh no. You just did my job for me"   
Shampoo blinked. Stupid airhead. "What violent girl mean?"   
I shrugged "Oh, my usual system when I'm mad at Ranma is to do something to him which he doesn't enjoy like hitting him, but suffocation will do the trick too. And I didn't even have to lift a finger.   
Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Just wait, Kitchen Destroyer. Shampoo make you sorry. AHAHAHAHAHA-ach-ahem" She sputtered and coughed several times and sped off back toward the Nekohanten. "Shampoo see you later, Ranma."   
Ranma looked after her "She ain't got nothin' on Kodachi. Really, Akane, why didn't ya get mad?"   
"I looked before I malleted and you didn't look happy so I refrained"   
Ranma looked at me "You sure you aren't sick?"   
I sighed "You asked for it. RANMA YOU JERK!" I smacked him into the ground.   
"Oww, uncute . . ."   
I pulled him upright again "Now that you know I'm not sick, are you going to teach me or not?"   
Ranma dusted himself off. The ladle lady does serve some purpose and she hadn't been out today.   
"OK, come on!" He took my hand and pulled me up onto the fence with him. I looked around. I had two options if I fell, break my leg or some other bone on the concrete or drown. Neither one seemed very appealing. I looked at Ranma   
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea"   
"You ain't gonna give up before you get started, are you, Akane?"   
I considered. No. No. I trusted Ranma. On things like this I trusted Ranma implicitly. He'd never let me or anyone fall.   
"No, I just . . .never mind"   
"Right, first thing is balance, ya gotta balance." He let go of me. I wobbled crazily trying to stay on the narrow rail. A whiff of woodsmoke wafted through the air and buoyed me up. I tried gripping with my feet but that only seemed to send me reeling in one direction or another. Ranma always caught me before I either drowned or broke a bone. I promised myself I wouldn't get frustrated because we really did have all day, but it was hard.   
"You don't grip, Akane. You just haveta balance"   
"I CAN'T balance, Ranma. That's the whole problem"   
Ranma considered this. He considered me and thought. And a little part of me thought how nice it was to be standing here on top of a fence with Ranma holding me up and how nice it was not to be fighting.   
"I got it. Close your eyes, Akane"   
I turned to look at him "Close my EYES? Are you insane?"   
"Trust me. No, really. You're thinking too much about what might happen if you fall. That's what you're concentrating on. If you shut your eyes, you cut out the view of the canal and the sidewalk. I promise I won't let ya fall."   
I bit my lip again and turned back and shut my eyes.   
"Now walk" said Ranma. I tried. I felt myself wobble and tip and a second later, a strong hand pushed me back up. I kept my eyes shut.   
"OK" said Ranma. "Think like this. You're not on a fence. You're on the sidewalk. You're going to school and you're not late. You're early. How do you walk?"   
"Huh?"   
"If I didn't wake up so late, how would you walk to school?"   
"Like this" And I began to stroll happily thinking about getting to school on time.   
"Akane, open your eyes and look where you are"   
I opened my eyes. I was standing on the fence ten feet away from Ranma who was grinning. I was on the fence.   
"See if you can come back now"   
I took a step forward and wobbled.   
"Ranma!"   
"You just did it, Akane. You can do it again. Sidewalk, remember?"   
I took another step forward and wobbled again. At least I could get my balance now sort of.   
"Ahhh, I shoulda known you couldn't do it. Klutzy tomboy"   
Ooooooooh! I strode forward "RANMA YOU JERK!"   
I was about to toss him off the fence into the canal when I realized something. I had made it. I could do it. I could walk on the fence like Ranma. I'd done it. And if I'd done it once, I could do it again!   
I began to smile.   
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"   
Ranma smirked "I knew that would work" His eyes were smiling though.   
I let my smile blossom "Thanks, Ranma. I want to try something now"   
I turned away from him and walked down and turned back and walked back to him. I tried it again and again, getting faster each time. Then I slipped on a wet patch on the fence and lost my balance completely falling toward concrete. I braced myself for bone-shattering which never came. I should have known that when Ranma said he'd catch me, he meant it.   
"You all right, Akane?"   
"I'm fine. Thank you, Ranma"   
He set me down and turned away for a moment. He turned back to look at me.   
"You . . .uh . . .you did good up there."   
I looked at him "I want to go back up. I want to try again."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. My friend has what she calls an Ancient American Saying: When you fall off a horse, you should get right back on"   
"Is this your letter friend Lina or somethin'?"   
I nodded. "Yeah"   
Ranma pulled me up onto the fence again and I tried walking again. That part I had down. I was going to see if I could do a kata but when I'd pulled myself into position . . .   
"Don't do that yet, Akane"   
"Why? You don't think I can do it? You don't think I'm capable?" So I get defensive when I'm nervous, so sue me.   
"No. I just don't think you can do it yet." I turned to look at Ranma who was looking intently at me and I saw that he meant it.   
I gritted my teeth and bit back the words that were on my tongue.   
"All right. Later then?"   
He looked relieved "Yeah, sure. It's almost lunchtime now, let's go home"   
I grinned at him and . . .   
"Akane, what're you- hey! Akane!"   
I dropped to the sidewalk smiling. That was fun.   
Ranma dropped beside me "Don't _do_ that. You coulda been hurt"   
"Oh please, I've seen you do that a million times. I learn things"   
Ranma groaned "Yeah, yeah, you're a martial artist too. I know."   
I tossed him a Nabiki look. I swear the girl practices in front of a mirror.   
"Ranma?"   
"Yeah?"   
We looked at each other.   
"You know, what you said back there, . . .that I . . .that I was good, did you mean it?" Why was it so hard?   
"Yes. You'll be up there with me pretty soon Akane. It ain't that hard" Ranma was giving me a trademark rogue smile which really did a lot to explain why Ranma had four fiancees and the fact that Nabiki didn't only sell pictures of female Ranma.   
I smiled back at him. Kasumi had once told me that I had trouble with varying males as a result of it. I'd smiled at Kuno the first day of school because he'd actually been quite nice and helped me find my homeroom after some of the older girls had gotten me utterly lost. And well, the result of that was obvious and even Ranma had said I was cute when I smiled.   
"You really think so?"   
"Sure"   
I tripped over an untied shoelace then, one that I hadn't noticed or one that had only just come untied. But again, before I kissed concrete, I was being lifted back up before I could fall. Normally, my reaction would be to mallet Ranma into LEO but there was something about today that instead made my heart beat faster. I looked up at Ranma who was looking down at me. His blue-gray eyes revealed a sort of inner struggle. He was debating what to do considering as he was holding me rather close and I wasn't malleting him or shouting. I wanted to know what he would do. I knew what I was hoping for.   
"Akane. . ."   
"Yes?"   
"Remember when Mikado Sanzenin-"   
I didn't let him finish "I still don't mind. If you've got the guts that is"   
That was a definite challenge and Ranma Saotome _never _backs down from a challenge.   
He did it. Ranma leaned forward approximately two inches and kissed me. I did what I had long ago decided to do if this should ever take place and kissed him back.   
There was a startled "Bwee!" from somewhere near my ankle. I pulled back reluctantly from the kiss to check on P-chan. But before I did, I looked straight into Ranma's eyes and read exactly what I'd hoped for.   
The other girls never had a chance.   


THE END   
  
  



End file.
